equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Friendship means no Games
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Friendship means no Games is the first of two shorts created by Pedant Czepialski, the other being "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: LOVE.MOV Because Christmas". It was released on September 21, 2015.__TOC__ Plot At 1 am in the morning in the Golden Oaks Library, Spike was watching television commercials. He tells Brad, who spins around and yells the letters of the Latin alphabet, not to obstruct his view. Twilight Sparkle wakes up from her sleep, complains about the noises, and scolds and beats up Brad (while becoming a Batman sprite), causing him to transform into a bag of Doritos, which she picks up. Spike tells her that "the alphabet would not make a good love poem", but that Brad did not listen, and that Brad nonetheless give him the newest Bradtendo 64, full of DRM and DLCs, which he enjoys very much. Twilight asks him about the Bradtendo 64, and gets impatient when Spike takes a few seconds to think of an answer. Spike decides to escape by using a helicopter, making Twilight very angry that he also took the Bradtendo 64 with him. He had also destroyed her television screen while escaping Twilight. Features Characters * Appul * Spike * Brad * Twilight Sparkle * Overlord Hasbro (mentioned) * Richard Dawkins * Applejack * Ronald McDonald Locations * Golden Oaks Library Music * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt soundtrack * Commando: The Musical (legolambs) Items * Doritos * Television * Helicopter * Bradtendo 64 Credits Directed by - Andrzej Wajda Screenplay - Doug Walker Music - Not mine, that's for sure The one who brought me coffee - Blarghalt The stunt double for the Choppa- Tara Strong STARRING: Twaloght Sporingle - $14,99 + Shipping Brad - JakeWhyman Spike the Dog - Bruce Willis Richard Dawkins - ZXInsanity Applejack - Richard Dawkins What do I actually own from this - Um... Why did I make this - Appul Product Placement: AVGN Not the actual "EQG: Friendship Games" A sequel to this Tomato juice Proverb for today - Polish don't know how to English The ones I desire - Beer and sandals with socks Trivia * The title of this episode is a play on the title, "Friendship Games", which is the third movie of the Equestria Girls movie series. It may also suggest that Spike will do anything (even break his friendship with Twilight Sparkle) so he can have his paws on the Bradtendo 64 gaming console. * Twilight's gamer name is "Twilightlicious96xDD". * At 0:02, an Appul can be briefly seen peeking at the right. * Brad's recital of the letters of the alphabet are from a scene in one of the films he starred in, "Vampire's Kiss". In the quote's original scene, Brad was angry at one of his co-workers for not arranging files correctly, ** That movie is also the source for the Internet meme "You Don't Say?", used out of genuine surprise, or sarcastically at something obvious. * The words under Twilight's television screen read "HASBRO TRADEMARK ORIGINAL LICENSED COMPANY PRODUCTIONS". * Twilight's phrase "dream a dream" is a reference to the song "I Dreamed a Dream", from the 1990 adaption of Victor Hugo's novel of the same name, "Les Misérables". * The line "You shall die for this!" is from a scene in the old Doctor Who episode "The Armageddon Factor", in which the Black Guardian (a powerful being of chaos and darkness) threatens the Doctor for recognizing his disguise and refusing to give the Key to Time to him. * Spike's line, "I'm lovin' it!", is the slogan of the American fast food restaurant company, McDonald's, hence the image of Ronald McDonald giving the thumbs up gesture. * The dialogue choice and its music used, for the scene when Spike was thinking of a proper response, are a parody derived from the dialogue choice system used in the Polish fantasy adventure video-game "The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt". * The music used when Spike flies away in his helicopter is from "Commando: The Musical", by legolambs on YouTube. * When Twilight was angry over Spike taking away the Bradtendo 64 console, she turned into the Angry Video Game Nerd (with a purple tint, her hair/mane, and a pixellated unicorn's horn). Her line is derived from a short video by ScrewAttack!, in which the Angry Video Game Nerd gets excited when he sees a Nintendo 64 game console on a toilet bowl. See also * EQUESTRIA GIRLS 3.14 Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Non-canon episodes